


Till the end of time

by oldmanrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bullying, First Time, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrogers/pseuds/oldmanrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was the stuck up kid and Steve was the nerd that got bullied by Tony until one day they are partnered up for a group project and Tony starts to get feelings for Steve. He keeps it quiet so he won’t get bullied but he tells his parents. His parents being the homophobic bastards they are kick him out and Tony ends up at Steve’s door. Steve lets him stay and that’s when things start to change and they date each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of time

“Hey momma’s boy”. Tony slammed Steve’s head down onto his desk. Steve sat back up. “Does someone need their boo boo kissed better?” Steve looked at his notes and noticed blood. “Faggot”. Tony walked away laughing to his friends. Steve teared up, every day they called him names and beat him up. He gathered his notes and rushed to his next class. He sat at the front, taking in everything the teacher said when suddenly an elastic band hits him in his ear, he looks around and sees Tony laughing. He looked back at the board **‘GROUP PROJECTS’** was written across it. Great he hated everyone in the class and he was sure everyone hated him.

“I’ll pair you up with a partner so no one gets left out”. Everyone groaned. Steve put his head on the table, great he thought. The bell rang and Steve stayed behind as always so he won’t get beat up in the corridor. Bucky walked up to him and flung an arm round Steve’s waist.

“Hey hot stuff”. Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m thinking maybe I should come over tonight”.

“Buck you know you can’t” Bucky pouted. “Ugh fine, you can come”. Bucky made a little yay noise and rushed off. Steve spent the rest of the school day copying notes and getting harassed. He met Bucky at the main entrance and walked back to his apartment.

“You haven’t changed a thing since I was last here”. Steve nodded and put his bag away. Bucky flopped onto the bed. “Still the same bed we made out on huh?” Steve blushed and changed his clothes. Bucky watched and sat up quickly. “What happened?” Steve turned to Bucky with a confused expression. “The big bruise on your back”

“It’s nothing buck”

“Nothing my ass, you get right here mister”. Steve walked over to Bucky. Bucky ran his fingers over the bruise. Steve winced a little. “Stevie, tell me what happened”. Steve sat on the bed next to Bucky but Bucky had other plans and dragged Steve down and cuddled up to him. “Tell me”.

“It was just the guys at school”

“What did they do?”

“They corned me and beat me up” Bucky listened with a horrified expression.

“You should have told someone Stevie, hell you should have told me”.

“I know. I’m sorry”. Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. They fell asleep like that and awoke to Steve’s alarm going off.

“Shit” Bucky shook Steve. “We’re going to be late” Steve got up quickly and dressed. They both rushed to school and to their classes.

Steve sat in his seat and got his notes out. Tony walked past and pushed them off and carried on walking. Steve sighed and picked his notes up and waited for the teacher. Today was the day they found out who their partners were. Minutes passed, groups were starting to form.

“-and Clinton Barton. The final pair is Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark”. Steve sat up quickly. No. Not Tony. Steve looked behind him to Tony who was grinning, shit. Steve turned back to the front. “Now everyone sit with your partners”. The chair next to Steve moved and Tony sat down on it.

“Looks like we’re partners dick sucker”. Tony grinned to himself and sat back. Steve took deep breathes before snapping.

“Just because I made out with Bucky Barnes doesn’t make me a dick sucker, for all we know you could be the dick sucker here, picking on me trying to hide your true self”. Steve started shaking. Tony sat forward and whispered in Steve’s ear.

“It was Bucky huh”. Steve went silent. Shit he promised not to say it was Bucky, Bucky is going to be pissed. I’ll see you tonight dick head” Tony got up and went out as the bell rang. Steve sat back in his seat and teared up. Bucky walked into the room and slammed his hands on Steve’s desk, Steve jumped and looked at Bucky.

“You promised”

“Buck I can explain”

“No Steven, you broke the promise, I can’t believe you, I-I can’t be around a two faced dick”

“Buck”

“It’s James to you, only friends call me Buck”. Bucky stormed out the classroom, Steve put his head in his hands and started crying. He just lost his best friend, the only person who was ever there for him. Steve rushed home, not caring about leaving Tony waiting. He sat on his thinking about last night, how him and Bucky were cuddled up and talking about the past, giving each other surprise kisses. He ran to the bathroom and picked up the tub of pills and swallowed them, he made his way to his bed but collapsed on his bedroom floor. Hours had passed and no one checked on him. It wasn’t till Tony found Steve’s house and climbed through the window and stopped in his tracks.

“Shit” Tony ran to Steve’s body and sat him up. “Wake up” Tony slapped Steve’s face. Tony stood and looked around the place and saw the tub. “Fuck”. Tony dialled 911 and waited by Steve’s side till emergency came. He sat in the back of the ambulance whilst Steve lay limp on the bed. He did this. He told everyone about Steve and Bucky. He was the one who caused Steve to overdose. Once at the hospital he met Steve’s mother, who is a nurse. She rushed him to a room. Tony tried following but was kept behind by police officers. He needed to see Steve. Day turned to night and no news on Steve reached him. School was about to start.

“He wants to see you”. Tony looked up and saw Steve’s mother, Tony stood and followed her to Steve. “I’ll leave you two alone”. Tony walked over to Steve’s bed.

“I’m so sorry I made you do this, this is my fau-“

“Tony shut up”. Tony shut his mouth and frowned. Steve struggled to sit up but managed. “Yeah you’re right this is your fault. I lost my best friend, the person who looked after me, cared for me when no one else did, and you had to go ruin it with your mouth. Why do you even have friends? You’re the biggest dick I’ve ever known”.

“I’m not the one going round trying to kill myself cos his gay thoughts couldn’t handle it”.

“You are a bastard, did you know that. Just you wait”

“What you going to do, suck my dick?”

“Yes I am”. Tony went quiet, his words backfired against him. Tony climbed onto Steve’s bed and started punching him.

“you are not touching my dick” Tony punched Steve square in the face “I am not a faggot like you” Tony started to tear up and let go off Steve, he put his head down “I only do this cos I like you” Steve’s eyes widened. Tony moved to get off the bed but Steve grabbed his arm. Tony looked at Steve.

“y-you like me?” Tony nodded, Steve started to tear up. “I didn’t think you’d be into faggots like me”. Tony quietly mumbled an apology.

“Don’t tell anyone”.

“I won’t if you stay here with me”. Tony nodded and moved so he could cuddle Steve better.

“I’m sorry for doing what I did, I shouldn’t have”.

“Tony please stop bringing that up”. Tony nodded and cuddled Steve tighter. “This isn’t going to make me trust you, I know what you’re like, and you will bully me when I go back”.

“I have too”

“You don’t”

“I do, I don’t want to get bullied”

“You don’t want to get bullied, uh excuse me, but have you seen me”.

“I’m really sorry but I have too”

“Fine. Whatever”. Tony sighed and moved a little to look Steve in the eye. He put a hand on Steve’s nose where he cut from punching him. Steve watched Tony carefully. Tony kissed it gently. As Tony kissed it, Steve’s mother walked by the door and took a picture. She texted Tony’s mom saying **“isn’t that your kid**?” and continued walking. “w-what was that for”

“To say sorry for hitting you doofus”. Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. They spent several seconds looking into each other’s eye until Tony’s phone buzzed. “Shit, that’s my mom, I got to go, and I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Steve nodded and was left alone. He spent the rest of the day thinking about what just happened. Did Tony really say that?

Steve walked into school the next day, everyone was staring at him. He saw Bucky holding Natasha’s hand and felt like crying. Bucky noticed Steve staring and grinned and kissed Nat, Steve looked away sadly. He walked down the corridor passing everyone, he came to the end and saw Tony with his friends. Tony had a black eye and seemed very quiet. The bell rang and Steve rushed to class. He went through the whole day avoiding Bucky and Tony until history. He was Tony’s partner for the project. He sat in his seat, waiting for Tony but Tony never showed up. This happened for several weeks in a row until the final week the project was to be done. Tony sat next to Steve, very quiet and fidgety. Steve watched as Tony began to write “ **got kicked out, your mom knew, she told my mom** ” Steve looked at Tony and wrote down “ **what** ” Tony began shaking as he wrote “ **that day in the hospital** ” Steve quietly whispered a sorry and Tony just shrugged it off.

“Alright class, tomorrow is your last day for these projects”. Everyone left the room but Steve and Tony.

“Where are you staying?”

“The streets”

“You can stay at mine” Tony looked at Steve and smiled a little.

“Please” Steve walked Tony home, and let him settle in. “we should finish the project” Steve nodded and pulled out a model of Alexander Hamilton. “Did you make this?” Steve nodded again. “It’s amazing”. Steve smiled a little and helped Tony write the speech. That night Tony slept on Steve’s floor.

“Thank you Pietro and Clinton, up next is Steven and Tony”. Steve and tony made their way to the front of the class.

“Our presentation is on one of the founding fathers of amer-“

“I love Steve” everyone in the class gasped and Steve looked at Tony. “I-I should go” Tony ran out the room leaving Steve at the front. Steve chuckled nervously.

“Well ok that was different, uh round of applause for Steven and Tony”. The class was silent, no one said a word until the bell rang. Everyone walked past Steve looking at him funny. Bucky walked up to Steve.

“well well well, you moved on quickly huh”. Steve looked at Bucky then back to his desk

“What do you want?”

“Saturday, I’m taking you somewhere”. Before Steve could say anything Bucky had left. Steve walked home and was confronted by a crying Tony.

“I’m so sorry I said that”

“Tony its ok” Steve walked over to Tony and hugged him. “My ma isn’t here tonight so we can talk all we want”. Tony nodded.

“c-can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead”

“Have you ever had sex?”

“No, I’m 16 Tony” Tony smirked and pushed Steve onto the bed. Tony leant down and kissed Steve. Steve deepened the kiss and pulled at Tony’s top. Tony stopped the kiss for half a second to take his top off and resumed. After several minutes of making out Tony pulled away. Steve took his top off.

“And the rest” Steve bit his lip and took his jeans and boxers off. Tony licked his way down Steve’s body and stopped at his dick. He took a deep breath before beginning to suck. Steve moaned several times. Tony stopped and took his bottom half off. “Turn over” Steve turned over. Tony searched for protection but couldn’t find any and just slid himself into Steve. Steve gasped. Tony gave Steve a few seconds to pull himself together and started moving. Tony moved slow and hard and at same time, nibbled on Steve’s shoulder blade. Steve moaned Tony’s name and came. Tony continued moving, picking up pace. He kissed down Steve’s back and finally slumped down on the bed next to Steve a while later. “Let’s not tell anyone about this” Steve nodded, that’s all he could do, he couldn’t speak. Damn Tony was good. They fell asleep cuddled up to each other, naked.

Tony sat up and watched Steve sleep. Steve looked so cute sleeping, Tony didn’t want to wake him.

“Hey” Tony shook Steve. Steve snorted and jerked awake. “Didn’t you say you were going somewhere today?”

“Yeah” Steve looked at the time and quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. “I’ll see you later” Tony nodded and lied back down. Steve rushed to the place where Bucky said to meet.

“There you are”

“Why am I here” Bucky walked towards Steve

“Well I heard Tony was into you and well I know you won’t date him so I’ll date you”

“You date Natasha”

“I don’t, I did that to make you feel jealous”

“Where are we going?”

“I know a place” Bucky took Steve to an alleyway and pinned him against the wall.

“w-what are you doing” Bucky shushed Steve and put a hand down Steve’s pants. Steve tried pushing Bucky away but Bucky was to strong. “s-stop” Bucky grinned and started jacking Steve off. Once Steve got a hard on, Bucky pulled his pants and boxers down a little. “n-no” Bucky punched Steve in the mouth and told him to stick it in. Steve refused and was beaten. Bucky slid his own dick into Steve and started fucking him. After he was finished he left Steve on the floor and ran for it. It wasn’t till Tony went looking for Steve that someone saw him.

“Steve!” Tony ran to Steve and rolled him over. He pulled Steve’s pants up and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “Steve talk to me”. Steve opened his eyes slowly and saw Tony.

“T-Tony?” Tony nodded. “h-he wouldn’t let me go, h-he forced himself” Tony kissed Steve’s forehead.

“It’s okay Steve, I’m here” Tony picked Steve up and carried him home. “I love you Steve, and I hate when people hurt you, I want to be with you”. Steve smiled a little.

Steve and Tony walked into school together, holding hands. Everyone stopped and stared at them. They stopped at Tony’s locker. Bucky was watching them from across the hall. Steve saw Bucky and swallowed. That man used to be my best friend. Steve turned back to Tony.

“Hey faggots” Tony’s ex friends walked up to them. “Planning on fucking each other in the gym showers today, huh?”

“Back off dick”

“Ooo, the gay powerpuff is getting angry”

“I will kick your teeth in you scum”. Steve put a hand on Tony’s arm to calm him down. Tony turned to Steve and mouthed ‘sorry’. Tony’s ex friends left them and Tony sighed. “I’m sorry Steve, I was defending myself, and I was defending us”.

“I know”. Steve smiled a little

“I love you Steve”. Steve just nodded and Tony looked hurt. They were talking when some girl walked up to Steve.

“You’re the guy that Bucky raped!” Steve looked from the girl to Tony. The girl skipped away.

“It was Bucky! Why didn’t you tell me!” Steve swallowed and everyone around them stopped to watch.

“I-I was going to tell you”.

“Where is that dick”? Bucky slowly backed away from everyone. “Stop right there”. Bucky stopped and swallowed hard. Tony walked over to Bucky and punched him. Bucky fell to the floor unconscious. Tony walked back to Steve. “You’re coming with me” Tony grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him home. “Is this why you don’t say I love you?”

“What?”

“Is it because you still love that jerk?”

“ton-“

“No Steve, you never loved me did you? I was just being used so you could get payback”. Tony walked towards the door “I don’t want to see your face again!” Tony slammed Steve’s door closed and left. Steve fell to his knees, crying.

“I love you Tony”

 


End file.
